


Thinking Of You

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Thought Listening, ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a clairvoyant, someone gifted with an extrasensory power. It's not that great, especially when Gavin gets suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok. So RYAN can read minds but no one knows. So one day he decides to read Gavin's mind. He tells gavin he will say what gavin is thinking and he does. What he sees is gavin imagining them kissing. And he says "Gavin, what's one thing you would do if you could change the past?" And gavin whispers "You marrying Your wife." -Mavwood, that person in the Kik chat.
> 
> THIRD TIMES A CHARM. LETS NOT FUCKING DELETE THIS.
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon!

Ryan refocused his thoughts on his work. He hated when his thoughts scattered, they ventured off to places they shouldn't go. That was the life as a clairvoyant. He was lucky, some other clairvoyants had nearly no control over their powers, and theirs were much more dangerous. He just read thoughts. Sure, that may not seem that bad, but it could be friendship ruining. Accidentally reading a thoughts and accidentally letting it slip that you knew about the thoughts led to some bad shit, and it was one of the reasons Ryan had to leave Georgia.

He needed to focus on his work. But it didn't help that Gavin kept shuffling and readjusting and sighing from his seat. Ryan would give Gavin an annoyed glance, which helped nothing, considering his thoughts would just drift to Gavin's. He forced himself to look back at his screen and his thoughts back to where they belonged. Ryan didn’t like reading thoughts in general, but would much prefer reading a Gent's mind than one of the lads. There are things he won't be able to forget.

Why couldn't he focus, damnit? Ryan scowled, pulling his headphones off and mumbling that he needed a break. No one really paid attention, considering this was becoming more and more normal.

Which meant his powers were getting worse and worse.

Ryan left the Achievement Hunter office and headed for the break room. The break room was abandoned, and Ryan let out a sigh of relief. He took a Diet Coke from the fridge and leaned against the counter, weighing his options. He could take thought suppressants, but he would barely be able to make a coherent sentence if he did. Maybe he could get ADD medication.

"Hey Ry." Gavin's voice pulls him out of thought, and the older man startles.

"Hey Gavin." Ryan says after regaining composer.

"You alright Ryan? You seem a bit jumpy lately." Gavin observes, pulling a Red Bull out of the fridge.

"You have had five Red Bulls today, you will be able to run a 5k and then have a heart attack by the time the day is over." Ryan comments, and Gavin reluctantly puts the Red Bull back. Ryan smirks at this little victory.

"I'm serious Ryan, you seem like you're trying to get away from us." Gavin said, settling once more on a bottle of water. _Ryan had been off lately, and it was quite worry-_

No, stop, those are Gavin's thoughts.

Ryan shook his head to clear the foreign thoughts. "I'm fine, don't worry." Ryan assured the younger man, adding a smile for effect. "Just a little scatterbrained at the moment."

"That moment has been for, like a week Ry."

"I didn't specify how long the moment was."

"Need any help?"

Do you have any medicine for a thought clairvoyant? "No, I'm good. Thanks Gav."

Gavin didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push it. "If you need anything, let me know." Ryan nodded and Gavin headed back to the office, Ryan picking up something about blow jobs before he scolded himself. He opened his Diet Coke and took a sip of the soda. He needed to calm his powers, and Diet Coke usually helped. Ryan didn’t know why, or even how he came across this information, but it worked. Maybe he wasn't drinking enough Diet Coke, he did let up a bit when Michael continued to claim that Ryan had Diet Coke instead of blood.

Since there was no other solution at the moment, he just downed the rest of his soda and grabbed another. He came back into the office and returned to his seat, ignoring the concerned look from Gavin as he slipped his headphones back on and went back to working.

~

Ryan managed to finish the Let's Play he was working on, and was a good chunk through the second one. He was focusing on his work so hard he didn't notice that nearly everyone was gone until he stretched in his seat. The only one still in the office was Gavin, and he was closing up programs. Ryan cast a glance at the clock, noticing it was seven. Jesus, it was late.

_Bloody hell, I need a cab._

No, thoughts, stop. Focus damnit. Ryan stared intently at the screen, cutting out a part of the Let's Play when they were resetting the map.

_Fuckin-_

"Something wrong Gavin?" Ryan asks, and it's not until he pulls off his headphones he realizes that the Lad didn't say anything.

"Uh, just cab issues, I'm stuck here for a few hours." Gavin answers, passing off Ryan's question as Ryan noticing Gavin's... attitude or something, probably.

"Maybe you should learn to drive."

"Maybe you should learn to suck it."

"The car?"

"If you're into that, I guess." Gavin shrugs. Ryan laughs, turning back to the Let's play. There was a few minutes of silence before Gavin broke it with a statement.

"Ryan, you're different."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Everyone is different Gavin."

"No, I mean you're different different. You're like, I dunno..." Gavin trailed off, trying to find the right word while Ryan froze. He didn't want Gavin to know, it could ruin their friendship.

"Clairvoyant?" Ryan offered.

"What's that?" Gavin asked.

"It's someone who possesses extrasensory powers." Ryan explains to the Brit.

_Wait, if Ryan offered that... and he explained it to me..._

This time Ryan purposely listened in on Gavin's thoughts, he felt bad for doing so, but it was out of self defense.

"Are you-"

"Gavin, what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone." Ryan said, tone serious. Gavin nodded, his look curious and childish. "I am fucking serious."

"I won't Ry, I promise." Gavin said, grabbing his chair and pulling it close to Ryan.

Ryan lowered his voice, knowing some of the animators prefered to come in to work at night. "I am something called a clairvoyant. They are people who were born with an extended sense, being able to do things most cannot. There are many types of clairvoyants, such as seeing into the future or being able to hear really far."

Gavin was silent, taking in the information. Ryan decided against listening in on Gavin's thoughts. "What's yours?"

"It's part auditory, part mentality." Ryan mumbled. "I, uh, can hear people's thoughts." Gavin's eyes widened, and Ryan quickly stumbled out a "I don't want this power! Trust me, if I could turn it off, it would absolutely be off all the time."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gavin thinking intently. "Are you listening right now?"

"No." Ryan says quickly, but Gavin doesn't exactly doesn't believe him. Gavin stares at Ryan, and Ryan stares back, realizing Gavin was thinking of something to see if Ryan reacts. Ryan doesn't know what he is thinking, but when Gavin's cheeks color, Ryan raises an eyebrow. Gavin quickly looks down, obviously believing Ryan's words now.

"Uh, is this why you have been acting odd?" Gavin asks.

"Sort of. I am slowly losing control of my powers. Diet Coke helps calm my powers, that's why I drink it often." Ryan answers.

"Why are you losing control?" Gavin finally looks back up at Ryan.

Ryan sighs. "I don't know, it could be a number of reasons." The silence consumed the two for some time before Gavin spoke again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I have a headache." Ryan was diligent on making sure he didn't get a headache, proven by the bottle of Advil always on his desk.

"Do you hear everyone's thoughts at once?"

"No... it's like..." Ryan tried to find the right analogy. "Like a radio, I can essentially tune into certain thoughts."

"How can I believe you?"

"You can think of something, and I'll say it out loud." Ryan says, and Gavin nods. Gavin looks up at the ceiling and Ryan frowns. "Peggle."

"Shush!" Gavin exclaims. "Let me think of a hard one." Ryan chuckled quietly, letting Gavin think in silence. Ryan watches as Gavin's face tints a bit, but Ryan doesn't say anything. "You're not gonna get this." Gavin says, a slight waver in his voice. Ryan raised an eyebrow again.

"Do you want to change your thought before I do this?" Ryan asks, and Gavin shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath. Ryan is unsure, but does it anyway.

Ryan never expected to see what he saw. The thought was vivid and detailed, almost like a dream. Ryan saw him and Gavin in each other's arms, kissing. Ryan looked down at his lap and blushed. He had no idea Gavin had felt this way, Ryan had pushed down any feelings he felt for Gavin, scolding himself and telling him that it was just some silly, childish infatuation. He glanced at Gavin, and without words Gavin understood that Ryan had saw his thoughts. They sat in awkward silence, Ryan listening to Gavin scold himself in his head.

"Gavin," Ryan said, his own voice startling him. "what's one thing you would do if you could change the past?"

Gavin looked down, he didn't miss a beat, but his voice was barely a whisper. "You marrying your wife." A wave of guilt hit Ryan like a rock wall.

"Uh, we uh," Ryan forced the words out of him, no matter how much he didn't want to say it. "You're in luck. We got a divorce a couple months ago."

"What?" Gavin asks in quiet disbelief.

"Yeah. We agreed to disagree, and... yeah..."

"When was this? Was it the day you didn't come in for two days and just said it was personal?"

"Yeah." Ryan admitted. He didn't have to read Gavin's thoughts to know what the hopeful look on his face meant. Ryan smiled slightly, and Gavin realized he should be sympathetic.

"Sorry to hear." He says.

"Yeah..." Ryan says, looking at his computer screen. "I should probably head home." Gavin nods, pushing his chair back to his spot. Ryan saved twice- you can never be too sure -and shut down the programs and his computer. Ryan turned back to Gavin, who was waiting for his computer to load. Smiling once more, he came up behind Gavin and kissed the top of his head. "Night Gavin."

Gavin's mind was racing. Ryan chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Slap that Kudos Button, they called your mother fat!  
> Leave a comment, I always respond!


End file.
